Pierzina as "Dakota" (Ridonculous Roleplay)
14:41 Pierzina 4933c2a7@gateway/web/freenode/ip.73.51.194.167 has joined #ordinary 14:41 <@TDIFan13> Hi, Pierzina. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start by telling us the name of the character(s) you are trying out for. 14:41 I am auditioning for Jen and Dakota. 14:41 <@TDIFan13> Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Dakota, and then you can audition for Jen right after. 14:41 <@TDIFan13> First, please provide a link to your written audition tape. If you have come unprepared, you can post this to your userpage later. 14:41 http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pierzina/Audition_tapes 14:41 <@TDIFan13> Great. Now I'm going to ask you some questions to help me get to know you and your character better. 14:41 <@TDIFan13> Do you intend to act exactly as your character in the Total Drama series would or are you seeking to try something new with your character? 14:42 Since Dakota, while developed, was not exactly as fleshed out as much as I'd like, I do want to develop her more and show more dimensions to her than Total Drama did. 14:42 <@TDIFan13> Do you plan to find a love interest for your character during the upcoming season? If so, who would you be interested in establishing a relationship with? 14:43 I do think I'd like to put Dakota in a relationship, with who, I'll just have to see what direction other people are taking their characters, and then work from there. If I had to say anyone it'd probably be Brody or maybe Lightning. 14:43 <@TDIFan13> Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 14:43 No. 14:44 <@TDIFan13> We're now going to improvise a scene. You'll be playing Dakota. Your partner for this scene is Gwen. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick followed by the name of your character and your favorite number. Please begin. 14:44 MysteryPerson has changed nick to Gwen04 14:44 Pierzina has changed nick to Dakota01 14:44 *painting her nails in the cabin* 14:45 This shade of red is so adorable! 14:45 * Gwen04 groans. 14:45 <+Gwen04> Could you do that outside? 14:45 *scoffs* Outside?! Rude! 14:45 Do you think I'm some type of animal? 14:45 <+Gwen04> With all those bright colors you have on, you may as well be. 14:45 If I was an animal, I'd be a persian cat and I'd live in a palace. :P 14:46 I have to shine! Bright colors are like.... shiny. :P 14:46 <+Gwen04> I was thinking something closer to a cockroach. :/ 14:46 *gasp* 14:46 That's so disrespectful! 14:47 Don't you know who I am? 14:47 <+Gwen04> Really wish I didn't. 14:47 My daddy is like, super rich. 14:47 <+Gwen04> He is? Couldn't he buy you a separate cabin here? 14:47 OMG! That's such a good point. 14:48 <+Gwen04> You should ask Don. :) 14:48 <+Gwen04> See if he can do something about that. 14:48 Hold on, *picks up phone and calls her dad* Hello? Yeah. Yeah... No I'm fine. Yes! That's perfect. 14:48 My mansion will arrive in 2-3 work days. :D 14:49 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 14:49 <@TDIFan13> Now we'll redo the audition process with Jen, your second character. Category:Auditions Category:Boney Island auditions Category:Ridonculous Roleplay auditions